


Unvergesslich

by HHGay



Series: Erstes Prompt-Bingo [15]
Category: HHG München
Genre: Fluff, French, M/M, Q11, lovebirds, oral exam
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-12 22:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HHGay/pseuds/HHGay
Summary: Die mündliche Französischklausur der Q11 wurde für Herrn Habhuber vor allem eins:unvergesslich





	Unvergesslich

Es war lange her, dass Herr Habhuber sich so gefreut hatte. Als er die Nachricht bekam, durchströmte ihn ein unfassbares Glücksgefühl. Schmetterlinge flatterten in seinem Bauch, seine Wangen röteten sich vor Vorfreude und seine Hände konnten beim Reden noch weniger still halten als sonst. Seine Q11 wunderte sich schon, warum er in Französisch die ganzen drei Wochen vor der mündlichen Schulaufgabe so aufgedreht war. Aber er konnte es ihnen nicht erklären.

Dabei wäre die Erklärung ganz einfach gewesen: Es hing mit dem Beisitzer zusammen. Und der würde Herr Wilder sein, sein heimlicher Schwarm, dem er auf den Lehrerkonferenzen schon immer schmachtende Blicke zugeworfen hatte und bei dem er den Eindruck hatte, dass der junge Lehrer sie auch hin und wieder mal erwidert hatte.

Als sie vor der mündlichen Klausur schließlich im Lehrerzimmer zusammensaßen, war Herr Habhuber aufgeregt. Hin und wieder streifte sein Blick Herrn Wilder, und dann fühlte er ein heißes Kribbeln im Bauch.

Auf einmal sah Herr Wilder, der sich zuvor konzentriert über die Angabeblätter für die Klausur gebeugt hatte, auf – und ihm in die Augen. Herr Habhuber zuckte direkt zurück; es fühlte sich so gut an, in diese sanften, haselnussbraunen Augen zu sehen, und gleichzeitig war es furchtbar, denn ihm war klar, dass Herr Wilder jetzt wissen musste, was er dachte und fühlte. Herr Habhuber wurde rot; er senkte verlegen den Blick.

Dann aber spürte er, wie sich eine warme Hand auf seine legte, und als er sich schließlich traute, den Blick wieder zu heben, sah er Herr Wilders hübsches, freundliches und ein wenig nervöses Lächeln. Er musste schlucken. Konnte das etwa…?

Herr Wilder nahm zärtlich seine Hand, hob sie an seine Lippen und küsste sie vorsichtig. „Das ist es doch, was du willst, oder?“, flüsterte er verlegen, und auch seine Wangen röteten sich jetzt.

Herr Habhuber konnte nur stumm nicken. Ja, das wollte er. Danach hatte er sich gesehnt. Er beugte sich zu Herr Wilder hinüber, küsste ihn sanft und unschuldig auf die Lippen und sie versanken in der zärtlichen Berührung, bis der Gong sie unterbrach.

Lächelnd saßen sie sich gegenüber. „Lass… lass uns gehen“, meinte Herr Wilder schließlich leise. „Nach der Klausur…“

„Ja“, Herr Habhuber konnte das breite Grinsen, das sich auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete, nicht unterdrücken. „Nach der Klausur…“

Die Klausur wurde unvergesslich.


End file.
